La prefecta imperfecta
by Elianela
Summary: Me mataste, Hermione. Con tu crueldad y tus palabras, hiciste trizas mi amor por ti. Si tu objetivo era destruirme, entonces te felicito. Lo conseguiste. D/Hr


**Algo que se me ocurrió hace un rato. Espero que les guste, y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKR.**

**Sin más preámbulos, la historia.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

  
**

Acabo de graduarme de iluso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

- ¿En serio creíste que me había enamorado de ti, Malfoy?

Tu voz se asemeja a un gigantesco puñal, atravesándome el corazón y el alma, cortándome la respiración. Es un radiante día de verano, y tú luces como salida de un sueño. Sueño que, en mi caso, mejor podría pasar por una pesadilla.

- Jamás te creí, Hermione – miento, consciente de que mi dignidad es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, aunque sea lo único por lo que vuelva a luchar en mi vida. No voy a caer ante ella, no podrá verme débil y despechado como pretende.

Sí, claro. Tus ojos no decían lo mismo anoche. – replica ella, saboreando la victoria a cada palabra. El escudo de los valientes se agita sobre su túnica impecable, delatando la emoción de la que es presa en este momento. Yo maldigo para mis adentros.

Soy un estúpido. Sí, además de haberla tratado como a la reina del Universo, también le quité su virginidad. Ayer por la noche, luego de una ronda de prefectos en la que lo que menos hicimos fue cumplir con lo que nos encomendó McGonagall. Ella me engatusó, detrás de su carita de nunca haber roto un plato, fingiendo estar nerviosa y asustada por lo que se avecinaba. Prácticamente me arrastró hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Y allí hicimos el amor. No de la forma en que yo hubiera querido, claro. Todo fue de acuerdo a lo que _ella_ me pedía, lo que _ella _susurraba en mi oído provocando que el vello de mis brazos se erizara. Fue despacio, suave, tratando de evitar que ella sufriera. Una sesión maratoniana de aburrimiento, si me preguntas a mí.

- ¿Acaso te cortaron la lengua, Malfoy? ¿O te quedaste corto de respuestas hirientes?

Ella suelta una carcajada despiadada, mientras que yo siento el latir de mi órgano vital cada vez más tenue, una brisa en la lejanía. ¿Así se siente morir?

- En fin, viendo que esta conversación se tornó aburrida, mejor me voy. Harry y Ron me están esperando. ¡Ya puedo imaginarme lo mucho que van a reírse cuando les cuente sobre la cara de imbécil que pones en este momento!

Pareciera estar provocándome. Quiero gritarle en la cara que la imbécil aquí es ella, que la odio, que acaba de asesinar cualquier sentimiento de cariño que podría haber llegado a despertar en mí, que soy un mentiroso de primera porque la noche pasada fue la mejor de mi vida. Eso y muchas cosas más quiero gritarle. A ella, Hermione Granger, la prefecta no tan perfecta.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? ¿Después de todo lo que sacrifiqué por ti?

Hablo con la voz quebrada, gastando el último aliento en esas palabras rotas que me duelen en lo más profundo. Ella retrocede, con la sonrisa socarrona vacilando en sus labios y los recuerdos aflorando en su mente. Lucius denegándome la palabra. Mi madre llorando. Hogwarts en pleno oponiéndose a nosotros, a Malfoy y Granger juntos. Todos sucesos que sabe no podrá borrar nunca, por mucho que se empeñe en hacerlo. Veo en su mirada ausente un ligero rastro de culpa, o al menos es lo que alcanzo a interpretar a través de esta neblina que obstruye mi visión. ¿Así se siente estar a punto de… llorar?

- Tú no sacrificaste nada, ¿entiendes, Malfoy? ¡Nada! – grita, y como consecuencia su voz retumba en las paredes de piedra del corredor desierto - ¿A eso le llamas sacrificar? Sólo hiciste que la gente que te adulaba mostrara su verdadera fachada, nada más. Tus padres… - titubea, frenándose al notar que está entrando en un terreno peligroso

- ¿Mis padres qué, Hermione? – no puedo volver a llamarla por su apellido, no después de haber bebido de sus labios mi nombre – Por tu culpa mi padre ha dejado de considerarme su hijo, por tu culpa mi madre actúa conmigo igual que con un perfecto extraño, por tu culpa la gente que solía considerarme como lo mejor de una estirpe pura y respetable ahora nos desdeñan, a mí y a mi familia. A eso le llamo sacrificio. Todo por estar contigo.

Ella calla, volviendo a sonreír de manera suficiente. Creo que todo lo que acabo de decirle le importa un bledo, cuanto menos. Nuevamente digo que me gradué de iluso.

- Pues ya ves cómo se han dado vuelta las cosas, Malfoy – esa frialdad en su voz y en sus gestos, sus ínfulas de superioridad… ¿qué pasó con la Hermione que se acercó a mí esa tarde en el lago, cuando yo estaba a punto de arrojarme a las aguas? Es admirable, a pesar de las circunstancias actuales, el trabajo que ha hecho al construir su faceta de chica dulce y buena que dejó los insultos atrás para enamorarse de su peor enemigo.

Los insultos. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

- ¿Hiciste esto… por lo que yo te hice a ti, en todos estos años? – pregunto sin sentir ni mis manos ni mis pies. El mundo se bambolea a mi alrededor y siento que voy a golpearme contra el suelo en cualquier momento. Comprendo que estoy buscando desesperadamente una razón para conservar una buena imagen de Hermione, y de algún modo retorcido justificar toda esta crueldad repentina dirigida hacia mí.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio me lo preguntas? – a ella le da lo mismo, bien podríamos estar hablando de la copa de las casas que no habría ninguna diferencia. Me han cambiado a mi Hermione, definitivamente. Tiene que ser eso. Esta muchacha que disfruta de mi sufrimiento no es la misma que anoche juraba quererme con locura. – Quédate tranquilo, hurón. Lo pasado pisado. Simplemente lo hice por diversión. A decir verdad, los tres lo planeamos – así que el cararrajada y la comadreja también formaban parte del trato. Genial. – pero obviamente, sólo yo podía llevar a cabo la estrategia. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que reunirme con ellos en la biblioteca para…

- ¿Me quieres?

Sólo necesito esa última confirmación. Una estocada final y muero, caigo en un abismo del que no querré ni podré salir. El aire intenta abrirse paso a través de mi garganta bloqueada. Mi corazón ya no responde, roto en miles de pedazos. La cabeza me va a estallar. ¡Cómo me permití a mi mismo llegar a quererla tanto, incluso a amarla! ¡Qué crédulo fui! Me dejé llevar por la ilusión de una nueva y mejor vida en la que tenía a alguien que me amaba de manera genuina, una persona que antes que lastimarme daría su vida. O eso creí. Eso fue lo que Hermione me hizo creer.

Busco la más mínima muestra de remordimiento en su semblante. No lo encuentro. En su lugar veo diversión, maldad. La verdadera naturaleza de la prefecta imperfecta. Y yo que estaba convencido de que era la personificación de la bondad. Siempre se veía tan atenta con los otros estudiantes, tan hacendosa y amable. Hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego por ella. Pero todo fue, es y será una mentira.

- No, Draco Malfoy. No te quiero, nunca lo hice y jamás lo haré. Me das asco, ¿sabes? Te odio con toda mi alma, y para que lo sepas… – hace una pausa en busca del efecto deseado – todo lo que te dije es falso. Te mentí desde el primer momento en que te hablé, allá en el lago. Te manejé a mi antojo y recién ahora vienes a darte cuenta. Menudo estúpido.

Ya no puedo seguir escuchándola. Me alejo de ella caminando con dificultad, percibiendo al mismo tiempo cómo ella sigue hablándome, de seguro con intenciones de seguir lastimándome. Debo aferrarme a la rugosa pared para poder mantenerme de pie, de otra forma la caída es inevitable. Mi estómago se retuerce chillando de dolor. Todo mi cuerpo chilla de dolor. Las ganas de vomitar, de sangrar hasta perder el conocimiento y la existencia, son increíbles en este instante. Voy a morir, lo sé. Draco Malfoy, hijo de un mortífago, muere a manos de Hermione Granger, héroe de guerra.

Morir. ¿A mi edad? Nunca me había detenido a pensarlo seriamente. Claro que en ningún momento me detuve a pensar seriamente las consecuencias de encariñarme hasta la médula con una sangre sucia. Y de tal forma me salieron las cosas. Aquí estoy, muriéndome sin pena ni gloria mientras la dueña de los pedazos de mi corazón se pasea lo más campante junto a sus amiguitos a quienes todo el mundo adora. Cómo los odio.

A ella también la odio. La odio tanto que quema mi piel, mis huesos. Ese odio recalcitrante que yo había creído se había esfumado, sigue estando allí. Nunca dejé de odiarla del todo, supongo. Pero este otrora agradable calor que se había instalado en mi pecho y que ahora se extingue poco a poco, supo cómo mantener al odio a raya. Porque también la amo. Con este amor que morirá de un minuto a otro, igual que yo. La amo, y la odio. La amo por haberme regalado sus mejores sonrisas y sus libros, por ser ella. Tan maravillosamente ella.

Por otro lado, la odio por este plan maquiavélico que pensó en mi contra. La odio por atacarme a mí, que lo hubiera dado todo por verla feliz. La odio por envenenarme, por mentirme. Principalmente por mentirme.

Por haberme hecho quedar como un debilucho frente a ella. Por no haberme querido del modo en que la quise. Por amarla tanto.

Conseguiste lo que querías, prefecta imperfecta. Estoy muerto en vida.

¿Feliz?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


End file.
